


Just Plane Funny

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Shot, Puns & Word Play, Reader's gender is not specified, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: You’re a bad flier, but a certain sleepy skeleton manages to make the flight just a little more bearable.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Just Plane Funny

**Author's Note:**

> annegirl13 asked: All right. It took me ages to find one on that list that I liked, but you and I both know “16. we’re on the longest flight ever and I’m a bad flier to begin with but you’ve fallen asleep on my shoulder and are snoring SO LOUD” would ABSOLUTELY happen with UT Sans. Congrats on 666 followers!

You sat back down on your seat after having returned from what felt like your tenth trip to the toilet in an hour. Your body was numb. Your mind was numb. The Mettaton movie you were watching wasn’t helping. _I’m going bored-airline insane,_ you groaned in your head. Hey, that one was good! Shame that you couldn’t exactly share it with anyone. Your only option was the short and vaguely familiar-looking skeleton sitting next to you, but he was asleep, and you’re pretty sure that waking someone up just to pun at them was widely considered a dick move.

It felt like you’d been on this plane for an eternity. A quick check of the time told you that you still had to endure this torture for three more hours. You slid your headphones off, laid them in your lap, and closed your eyes, hoping that you could somehow sleep through the rest of the flight…

Something dropped onto your shoulder. Your eyes opened wide. The skeleton had fallen against you, still fast asleep. His cheek was squished against your shoulder. You’d thought that his face looked soft and chubby when you first saw him, but you didn’t know that his cheeks were actually malleable. Huh. Maybe it was because of how much this skeleton resembled a marshmallow, but you were starting to think that he was kind of cu—

The skeleton proceeded to let out the loudest snore that you’d ever heard in your entire life.

You blinked, almost out of disbelief over the fact that making such a sound was humanly — or rather, monsterly — possible. The skeleton snored again. There was no way you could fall asleep now. Should you wake him up? He’d looked so tired, though… You weren’t sure how, but this skeleton had eye-bags. Who were you to get in the way of his well-needed rest?

Whether you liked it or not, your mind was made up for you. You tensed as the plane jolted a few times. The pilot’s voice came over the intercom, announcing that the plane was going through some minor turbulence. The skeleton stayed soundly asleep through it all until a particularly harsh jolt shook the plane. His eye-sockets flew open with a snort, and suddenly you were gazing into a pair of bleary eyelights. The skeleton slowly sat up. “hey,” he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. “did i fall asleep on you?”

“Yeah,” you said, slightly dazed. “You uh… You did.”

“mm. sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s fine.”

Silence fell over the two of you once more. Just when you started to search for something to fill the silence, the skeleton yawned loudly and held his hand out to you. “welp, since i’ve already been acquainted with your shoulder, i might as well get acquainted with the person it’s attached to.” He winked. “name’s sans. sans the skeleton.”

You smiled and reached up to shake his hand. “I’m—”

_Pbbbtttthhhh!_

Sans chuckled and pulled his hand away, showing you the whoopee cushion in his palm. When did that get there? “ah, the ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s always funny.”

If there wasn’t at least one person looking at you before that incredibly loud fart noise, there definitely was now; not that you really cared. “Can’t believe I didn’t see that whoopee cushion,” you said, stifling a laugh. “I mean, it’s literally hidden in _plane_ sight.”

Sans’ eyelights seemed to gleam with delight. “did you come up with that pun on the _fly?”_

Both his and your smile grew at the realization that fate had been merciful enough to put two punsters next to each other on this crappy flight. “And here I thought my joke wouldn’t _take off,”_ you quipped.

“no pun ever goes _over my head.”_

“Is that _Wright?”_

“i’m not sure i like your _altitude,_ pal. you challengin’ me or somethin’?”

Then, remembering the pun you’d come up with earlier, you added, “This flight is driving me _bored-airline_ insane.”

Sans laughed. “man, i’ve never heard that one before. that’s good.” You noticed that, while the smile stretched across his face was still wide as ever, it looked softer and a little more… happy. For some reason, it warmed your heart.

You spent the remainder of the flight chatting with Sans. You learned that he actually lived in your neighborhood (no wonder he looked so familiar!) with his brother Papyrus and that he worked in the local science museum. He suggested that you visit sometime. You couldn’t resist pretending to be scandalized and asking if he’d be an exhibit in the skeletal system section, but when he mentioned that he mainly worked in the planetarium, you couldn’t say no, either. It had been a while since you’d gone to a planetarium show, and the fact that the show would be run by this witty skeleton made it too good of an opportunity to pass up.

That warm feeling you got from seeing his relaxed smile stayed with you even after you got off the plane and parted ways with Sans. You couldn’t stop thinking about him. That gremlin had fallen asleep on you, snored in your face, pranked you with a whoopee cushion, entertained you with dumb puns and even dumber conversation for an entire three hours…

You grinned and shook your head.

God, that flight was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> couldnt resist making this one cute and fluffy.... its what he deserves 😔💙
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
